Brave
Brave (Valiente en Latinoamérica e Indomable en España) es la 13° película de animación producida Pixar Animation Studios, Distribuida por Walt Disney Pictures y Estrenada el 22 de junio de 2012. Es la primera película en reproducirse en el Dolby Theatre; Para hacer posible las imágenes más complejas, Pixar reescribió por completo su sistema de animación por primera vez en 25 años, la película fue grabada con la tecnología Dolby Atmos, que se debutó junto con la película. Se dedica a Steve Jobs, que falleció el 5 de octubre del 2011 . Sinopsis La película, situada en las tierras altas de Escocia durante el período medieval, un experta arquera y princesa llamada Mérida desafía una antigua costumbre, provocando el caos en su reino y que enfureciendo a su madre, la reina Elinor. Después de consultar a una bruja en busca de ayuda, Mérida maldice accidentalmente a su madre y se ve obligado a deshacer el hechizo por sí misma antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Argumento En la antigua Escocia, los Reyes Elinor y Fergus celebran el cumpleaños de su pequeña hija Mérida. Fergus le obsequia un arco y le enseña a disparar una flecha, sin embargo, esta se desvía hacia el bosque. Mérida se adentra a buscarla y halla un "fuego fatuo". Al volver, su madre le explica que esas luces guían a uno a su destino. Cuando se disponen a regresar al castillo, Mor'du, un oso demonio gigante, ataca a la familia. Mérida se escapa junto con su madre, mientras que su padre ataca al oso junto con sus hombres, pero pierde su pierna izquierda. Los años pasan, y Mérida, ahora una enérgica y aventurera adolescente, es hermana de unos traviesos trillizos. Su vida ahora es estrictamente controlada por su madre, quien trata en vano de convertirla en una princesa modelo, por lo que la relación entre ambas es difícil. La situación empeora cuando Elinor la presiona para que se case con alguno de los primogénitos de los líderes de los clanes vecinos y para ello se organizan los Juegos de las Tierras Altas para competir por la mano de Mérida. Según la tradición es la propia princesa la que debe de elegir el evento principal de la competencia, así que Mérida elige el tiro con arco. Durante la competición, el lerdo hijo de Lord Dingwall gana por accidente. En ese momento, Mérida se mete en el torneo recordando la regla principal: Que los primogénitos de los clanes lucharán por la mano de la princesa en la competencia que esta elija, así que ella siendo la primogénita puede competir por su propia mano. De este modo, ante la sorpresa de todos compite y gana, humillando a los clanes. Elinor reprende a su hija, diciéndole que ha puesto en peligro al reino con su imprudencia a lo que Mérida responde rompiendo un tapiz que hizo su madre en el que salían ella y sus padres juntos. Elinor, enfurecida, le recuerda a su hija que es una princesa y le arrebata su arco, arrojándolo al fuego, ante el horror de Mérida, quien huye al bosque. Ahí se encuentra nuevamente con las luces mágicas, que la guían a la cabaña de una bruja, a la que al final decide comprarle todas sus tallas de madera, a cambio de un encantamiento para que su madre "cambie" y no la obligue a casarse. La Bruja le entrega entonces un pastelillo mágico y también le menciona que antes un príncipe fue con ella y le pidió un encantamiento para ser tan fuerte como diez hombres. La princesa vuelve al castillo y le da el pastel a su madre, lo que la transforma sorpresivamente en un oso, así que Mérida supone que la bruja le dio un hechizo que no quería. Con la ayuda de sus hermanos, Mérida huye con su madre transformada y vuelven a la cabaña de la bruja, pero esta se ha ido. A través de un mensaje automático controlado con pociones, Mérida descubre que el hechizo será permanente al segundo amanecer a menos que "remiende el vínculo que el orgullo rompió". En el bosque Mérida y su madre comienzan a conciliar su relación. Sin embargo, Mérida observa que el hechizo se está convirtiendo lentamente en algo permanente, haciendo que su madre se comporte como un oso salvaje. Más tarde, la pareja se encuentra con los fuegos fatuos de nuevo y los siguen a las ruinas antiguas. Ahí descubren que Mor'du fue alguna vez el príncipe de la leyenda de Elinor, y recibió el mismo hechizo de la bruja, volviéndolo un oso tan fuerte como diez hombres. Después de huir de un ataque del mismo Mor'du, Mérida descubre que la reparación del tapiz de la familia romperá el hechizo y evitará que su madre se vuelva como Mor'du. Vuelven al castillo donde los clanes se encuentran en el borde de la guerra debido a las acciones de Mérida y están abarrotando la sala, por lo que su madre debe pasar sin ser vista. Mérida entra y trata de conciliar a los clanes para distraerlos, mientras su madre llega a su habitación. Mérida se reúne con ella en la sala de tapices con Elinor, que una vez más, pierde su humanidad por unos minutos. Repentinamente, Fergus llega a sus aposentos para buscar a Elinor, pero la encuentra convertida en un oso y la confunde con Mor'du. Elinor vuelve a caer en su estado salvaje y ataca a Mérida y Fergus, hiriendo levemente a la primera. Esto la hace recuperar la consciencia humana y corre fuera del castillo desesperadamente. Pensando que Elinor es Mor'du, Fergus encierra a Mérida para protegerla y sigue Elinor junto con los clanes. Con la ayuda de sus hermanos, que se convirtieron en oseznos después de comer el pastel que su hermana dejó en la cocina, Mérida escapa y en el camino repara el tapiz. Los miembros del clan y Fergus capturan a Elinor, pero Mérida logra llegar a tiempo para evitar que su padre mate a Elinor. De pronto, Mor'du aparece y reduce rápidamente a los clanes. El oso se abalanza sobre Mérida dispuesto a acabar con ella, pero entonces, Elinor se libera de sus ataduras y lucha ferozmente contra Mor'du; finalmente, logra matarlo haciendo que uno de los pilares de piedra caigan sobre el oso y con ello liberando al espíritu del príncipe. Mérida cubre a su madre con el tapiz ya reparado con la esperanza de que Elinor se vuelva humana. Sin embargo, no pasa nada. Mérida, la abraza y se arrepiente de todo lo que dijo y profesa su amor por su madre, reconciliándose. Al brillo del amanecer, Elinor se transforma de nuevo en humana junto con los trillizos, y la familia se reúne una vez más. Unos días más tarde los clanes vuelven a sus respectivas tierras, Mérida y Elinor montan sus caballos juntas. Personajes * Mérida, una princesa escocesa de dieciséis años y hábil arquera que sueña con seguir su propio camino y vivir su propia vida. * Reina Elinor, la reina de Dunbroch y la madre de Mérida, cuyo respeto por el protocolo y la tradición la lleva a un conflicto con su hija. * Rey Fergus, el rey de Dunbroch y el padre bullicioso de Mérida. * Harris, Hubert y Hamish, principes escoceses, hermanos trillizos de Mérida. * Mor'du, oso salvaje legendario, culpable de la pérdida de una pierna del Rey Fergus * Lord Dingwall y Wee Dingwall.. * Lord MacGuffin y el Joven MacGuffin, cuyas líneas fueron pronunciadas en dórico . * Lord Macintosh y el joven Macintosh. * La bruja una vieja astuta y torpe que acepta ayudar a Mérida con un encantamiento. Ella también es maestra en madera. * Un cuervo parlante que tiene sus propias opiniones sobre la forma de pensar de su ama y sus habilidades. * Maudie, la doncella del castillo. Ella tiene mucho miedo de los osos. * Angus, caballo de Mérida Producción Fue anunciada en abril de 2008 como The Bear and the Bow (''El oso y el arco) inicialmente; siendo el primer cuento de hadas de Pixar, con un tono un poco más maduro y oscuro que en las películas anteriores. La escritora y directora Brenda Chapman lo considera un cuento de hadas según la tradición de Hans Christian Andersen y los hermanos Grimm. También se inspiró en su relación con su hija quien le respondía a ella como una adolescente con tan solo 5/6 años de edad, y que también, a la vez está inspirada en Escocia, ya que tenen ascendencia escocesa. Aunque la producción de la película comenzó en 2008, Brenda Chapman ya había comenzado a trabajar años antes. Ya en 2006 , varios miembros de la tripulación hicieron un viaje de investigación en Escocia. Hicieron un total de dos viajes a Escocia para la película. Entre otros, visitaron los Castillos Eilean Donan y Dunnottar, así como las Callanish Standing Stones en la Isla de Lewis, que inspiraron el círculo de piedras en pie que aparece en la película. Chapman concibió el proyecto y fue anunciada como la directora de la película, convirtiéndose en la primera directora femenina de Pixar, pero en octubre de 2010, fue reemplazada por Mark Andrews después de desacuerdos creativos. Chapman descubrió que la noticia de su reemplazo fue "devastadora", pero luego afirmó que su "visión se reflejó en la película" y que se mantuvo "muy orgullosa de la película y que finalmente me defendí". Tanto Andrews como Chapman son acreditados como los directores de la película. Después de su participación como director, Mark Andrews hizo un trabajo pesado en la historia, para centrarse en la historia central. Entre otros, eliminó muchos elementos mágicos, que encontró afectaron el medio ambiente. Sin embargo, quería mantenerse fiel a la historia de Chapman. Él dijo: "Los huesos de la película estaban totalmente bien. Ese no era el problema. Lo que colgaba de los huesos, había problemas. Había cosas que no funcionaban. Los enfoques y equilibrios estaban fuera de control". La idea original tenía el 80% de las escenas teniendo lugar en la nieve. Sin embargo, en la película final, quedan muy pocas escenas de nieve. La película inicialmente se lanzó el 15 de junio de 2012, pero luego se cambió al 22 de junio de 2012. Los créditos finales incluyen un homenaje especial al cofundador y CEO de Pixar, Steve Jobs, quien falleció en 2011 '''Desarrollo' Para Brave , Pixar reescribió su sistema de animación por primera vez en 25 años; Para reproducir la apariencia exuberante y texturizada de los paisajes de las Tierras Altas, los animadores y diseñadores de Pixar crearon alrededor de 350 pinceles personalizados en Photoshop, de modo que pudieran superponer diferentes diseños, patrones y formas en capas para lograr un aspecto realista e invisible para todos los ambientes. Al hablar sobre el proceso creativo en Pixar en una entrevista para Bloomberg TV, John Lasseter dijo: "Cuando comenzamos un proyecto, en cada película de Pixar hay algo en la historia que tenemos que hacer que no sabemos cómo hacerlo, cuando comenzamos el proceso con cada uno y, con Brave, hubo mucho de eso. Es nuestra primera película de época ambientada históricamente, esto es extremadamente difícil de hacer con la animación por computadora, porque para hacerla creíble para el público, todo ves en la película, el castillo, las piedras de las que está hecho el castillo, los árboles con musgo, todo esto tiene un sentido de historia, tiene una edad, puedes verlo allí, ha estado ahí de verdad por un largo tiempo. No lo conseguimos gratis Película de acción en vivo, puedes ir a locación y filmar cosas. Pero todo lo que ve en una película de Pixar tiene que diseñarse, modelarse y sombrearse. Lo que a menudo les digo a estas personas brillantes aquí en Pixar que inventan algo tan nuevo es increíble, cuando realmente terminan, les digo: '¿Saben qué? Por lo que hiciste eso es tan brillante, la audiencia nunca lo notará porque es tan creíble '" Los animadores conocieron las armas utilizadas en la película, para comprender su funcionamiento: algunos ingresaron en clases de tiro con arco, mientras que Mark Andrews les enseñó luchas con espadas a los animadores. El diseño y los patrones tanto célticos como pictóricos se integraron en todas partes de la película, en el arco de Mérida, en la ropa, en las paredes, así como en elementos naturales como los copos de nieve, el musgo o las ramas de los árboles. Tartanes Pixar creó tres patrones de tartán originales para la película para tres de los cuatro clanes: DunBroch, Dingwall y MacGuffin. (Clan Macintosh usa un tartán rojo similar al no oficial Clan Mackintosh.) La Walt Disney Company registró el tartán Clan DunBroch con el Registro escocés oficial de tartanes al momento de la publicación de la película. El tartán consiste en: * Azul oceánico por el Mar del Norte * Profundo escarlata por la reverencia de la familia por su propia historia, y la sangre derramada durante las batallas entre los clanes * Verde intenso para el amor por las tierras altas escocesas * Azul marino y sus claras intersecciones centrales para la unión de los clanes dentro del reino DunBroch * Gris sutil por el alma interior de los escoceses Al seleccionar el esquema de color, Pixar tomó consideraciones históricas, afirmando que "este fue un esfuerzo concertado para usar matices que eran indicativos de las técnicas de teñido menos saturadas (usadas) durante el período antiguo en el que se establece la película de fantasía". El registro se celebró en el estreno británico de la película en Edimburgo, donde el primer ministro escocés Alex Salmond presentó un certificado al director Mark Andrews. Sin embargo, el miembro del Parlamento escocés Alex Johnstone criticó el registro (así como otras entradas basadas en la ficción, como una para Peter Rabbit ) como "superficial e irreverente". El Sr. Johnstone sostuvo que la legislación de 2008 que creó The Scottish Register of Tartans estaba destinada a prevenir tales entradas y proteger el patrimonio de Escocia. El registro no fue el primero para Disney; la compañía también registró un patrón de tartán para el Clan McDuck en 1942. Casting Brave es la primera película de Pixar protagonizada por una protagonista femenina. Originalmente, Mérida debía ser expresada por Reese Witherspoon , quien rechazó debido a problemas de programación. Según Andrews, ella estuvo en el proyecto por "bastante tiempo. Estaba bajando su acento escocés, estaba trabajando muy duro y estaba sonando genial, pero mientras continuamos con la película tenía otras películas haciendo cola, así que desafortunadamente no pudimos continuar con ella y tuvimos que conseguir un reemplazo ". En cambio, el personaje fue expresado por la actriz escocesa Kelly Macdonald . Originalmente, se planeó que Reese Witherspoon cantara la Princesa Mérida , pero ella no pudo trabajar en la película debido a problemas de programación y fue reemplazada por Kelly Macdonald como resultado; En 2016, mientras promocionas Sing, Witherspoon mencionó que también tuvo que abandonar la película debido a que no logró dominar el acento escocés. Doblaje Banda Sonora La banda sonora de la película estuvo a cargo de Patrick Doyle y fué interpretada por la London Symphony Orchestra. para el desarrollo y ambientación al estilo escocés Doyle uso instrumentos tradicionales celtas como gaitas, un violín solista, arpas, flautas celtas y bodhrán tratados electrónicamente para darle una sensación más contemporánea. Además de la música de Patrick Doyle. El film cuenta con 3 canciones originales, "Touch the sky", "Into the Open Air" y "Learn Me Right" para la banda sonora original. Cortometraje adjunto como cortometraje previo al inicio de Brave se presentó el corto nominado al Premio de la Academia La Luna, dirigido por Enrico Casarosa , que se estrenó en junio de 2011 en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Annecy. Recepción Brave obtuvo $ 237.3 millones de dólares en Norteamérica y $ 303.2 millones en otros países, por un total mundial de $ 540.4 millones de dólares. Fue la película número 13 más taquillera de 2012, la octava película de mayor recaudación de Pixar y la tercera película de mayor recaudación de ese año. Posible secuela La publicación escocesa The Scotsman le preguntó al director Mark Andrews sobre la posibilidad de una secuela. Andrews dijo: "No sé si habrá otro. Nunca hacemos una película en Pixar para tener una secuela. Siempre es bueno cuando lo haces y tenemos la filosofía de que si encontramos la historia correcta, entonces lo haremos. Sin duda, el marketing y el éxito de Brave dice que puedes tener uno y que vendrán " El 13 de Noviembre del 2012 se liberó The Legend of Mor'du, un cortometraje que se lanzó con el lanzamiento de DVD y Blu-ray de Brave, el cual amplía la historia de Mor'du, el antagonista principal de Brave Premios y reconocimientos Bravo recibió críticas en su mayoría positivas, y la película ganó el Globo de Oro a la Mejor Película de Animación y también ganó el premio BAFTA a la Mejor Película de Animación. La película ganó el Oscar a la Mejor Película de Animación en contra de otras películas de animación de Disney como Wreck-It Ralph y Frankenweenie . *''85° Academy Awards Oscar'' **Mejor película animada del año *''Alliance of Women Film Journalists'' **Mejor película de animación **Best Animated Female *''Annie Awards'' **'' Diseño de producción en una producción de funciones animada **Editorial en una producción de funciones animada *''BAFTA Awards **Mejor película de animación *''Golden Globe Awards'' **'' Mejor Película de Animación *''Visual Effects Society **'''' Animación Sobresaliente en una Película de Animación Motion Picture **Destacado personaje animado en una película de animación - Mérida **Sobresaliente Creado Medio Ambiente en una película de animación - El Bosque **FX excepcional y Animación Simulación de una película de animación Motion Picture Diferencias históricas No está claro en la película en Escocia o cuando se monta la película. Según Katherine Sarafian , Brave se desarrolla en los siglos X a XII CE por lo que la dificultad para evaluar el entorno histórico proviene de una serie de anacronismos. * Los osos probablemente se hayan extinguido en Escocia desde la era prehistórica. Mientras que los osos principales en la película son mágicos, también se muestran los osos de peluche. * Lord Macintosh está engalanado con pintura picto, que se practicó entre los siglos I al III CE. * Las piedras pictas se insinúan más tarde como parte del Reino Antiguo . * Lord Dingwall afirma que su hijo luchó contra una armada de 10,000 romanos. Los romanos atacaron Escocia, por tierra, durante el siglo II d. C., y abandonaron la zona por completo en el siglo V de nuestra era. * Lord MacGuffin y Lord Macintosh afirman haber luchado contra los vikingos, que allanaron Escocia entre los siglos VII y XI. * Los castillos no se encontraron en Escocia hasta el siglo XI EC, pero el castillo DunBroch parece arruinado. * Highland Dancing probablemente comenzó en el siglo 13 CE. * El ajustado vestido de Mérida es claramente renacentista italiano, del siglo XIV EC. * Las gaitas datan del siglo XIV EC. * Haggis no fue documentado hasta el siglo XV CE. * El tartán no se usaba hasta principios del siglo XVI EC, las faldas escocesas con cinturón no eran comunes hasta el final del siglo, y las faldas escocesas no hasta el final del siguiente. * Los juegos formales de Highland fueron una invención victoriana, del siglo XIX. * El casco de soldadura, tal como lo usaba la bruja, se inventó en 1937 sin embargo, Basado en el peinado de Elinor (dos trenzas hasta la rodilla atadas con cintas), esta película parece tomar lugar alrededor del siglo XII. Teniendo esto en cuenta, el peinado de Mérida es apropiado; las mujeres solteras tenían el pelo largo y desatado durante este tiempo. Curiosidades *Para el 2008, fue anunciada como The Bear and the Bow (El oso y el arco) *Esta es la primera película de Pixar tener una protagonista femenina, seguida de Inside Out. Este es también el primer cuento de hadas de Pixar. *Brave es la primera película de Pixar tener uno de sus personajes para ser parte de la alineación de Disney princesa. *Brave es el segundo clasificado PG- en una película de Disney Princesas, después de enredados y Frozen . *Brave es la primera película de Disney Princeas que no tiene su tema musical principal en Inglés. *Brave se encuentra en el reino de DunBroch, durante el siglo X. *Brave es la primera película de Pixar en la que el villano no tiene diálogo. *Los viernes, los animadores tenían que llevar faldas escocesas como parte de su rutina de trabajo. *Kevin McKidd estaba particularmente feliz de trabajar en este proyecto porque era la primera vez en años que podía usar su acento escocés natural en una película. *El dialecto incomprendido que Young MacGuffin (expresado por Kevin McKidd ) habla se llama dórico. Se habla en el noreste de Escocia, incluida la ciudad natal de Kevin McKidd, Elgin. *Dos programas de software adicionales fueron especialmente desarrollados para esta película por Pixar en el período de tres años. Una de ellas permite la simulación de los 1500 mechones de pelo de Mérida para moverse junto con sus movimientos. *Durante el evento para la prensa, se dijo que 111,394 guiones gráficos fueron creados para la película, en comparación con 80.000 para Cars 2 y 92.854 para Toy Story 3. *Hay más de 100 combinaciones de pelo facial del cabello/rostros únicos utilizados en Brave para los personajes humanos y animales. Cada variante puede aparecer en cualquiera de los nueve colores diferentes, dando más de 900 variantes de peinado y color. *Los créditos finales de la película incluyen un tributo especial a Steve Jobs , quien murió el 5 de octubre, 2011 de cáncer de páncreas. *John Ratzenberger, habiendo aparecido en todas las películas de Pixar hasta la fecha, era el único actor de voz americano en Brave ; todos los otros actores de voz eran británicos o escoceses. *Robbie Coltrane y Julie Walters (las voces respectivas para Lord Dingwall y la bruja), ambos aparecieron en la serie de películas de Harry Potter como Rubeus Hagrid y Molly Weasley, respectivamente, mientras que Kelly Macdonald fué la Dama Gris, y Emma Thompson retrataba la profesora Trelawney. *Primera película animada de Disney / Pixar que presenta desnudos (restringida a PG y superior); primero, con los líderes del clan, quítense sus faldas escocesas para hacer una soga después de haber sido encerrados en la torre. Puedes ver a sus vagabundos mientras caminan hacia el castillo. Más tarde, los tres hermanos de Mérida corren desnudos con sus padres después de ser rechazados de los osos a los niños pequeños. Easter Eggs * En la tienda de pociones de la bruja se pueden ver varias referencias talladas: ** una tabla de madera tallada haciendo la forma de Sully, personaje original de la película Monsters Inc ** El icónico camión de Pizza Planet tallado en madera y colocado sobre la mesa de trabajo. ** A113 se puede ver tallado en números romanos en la Cabaña. ** Aproximadamente en el minuto 33:36, la pelota de pixar se puede ver tallada en madera en la mesa a la derecha después de que la bruja llame a sus armas * El tapiz de Mérida, Elinor y Fergus se ve en la versión coche en Cars 2. * El cinturón que usa la Reina Elinor en la primera mitad de la película forma un Mickey escondido cuando se ve desde el frente. Puedes ver la cabeza distintiva de Mickey y las dos orejas como círculos de conexión alrededor de su cintura. * El logotipo de Brave incluye una representación estilizada de Mérida, en la "B" y de la Reina Elinor en la "E". * La referencia a un reino perdido desde tiempos pasados donde había un rey y tuvo cuatro hijos es una referencia al primitivo gobernante francés Clodoveo, que tuvo cuatro hijos y, al morir, se separó la región de la Galia (hoy en día Francia) en cuatro partes, una para cada hijo para gobernar. * El juego de ajedrez en la habitación de Mérida es el famoso Chessmen de Lewis del siglo XII, desenterrado en Escocia en 1831. * Cuando Mérida dice "jings, crivvens y help ma boab", esta es una frase de la famosa tira cómica escocesa, Oor Wullie, un elemento básico en Escocia desde principios de la década de 1940. * Mientras Mérida junta una bandeja con la torta encantada que quiere regalar a su madre, coloca una flor morada junto al plato. La flor es un cardo, que es el emblema nacional escocés. * Muchos castillos sirvieron como referencia para el hogar de la familia DunBroch, entre ellos el Castillo Eilean Donan, situado al noreste de Escocia, y el Castillo Dunnottar, emplazado al sur de Stonehaven. Se cree que Dunnottar, una fortaleza medieval hoy en ruinas, data del siglo XV o XVI. Este sitio generó un cambio radical en los planes de los realizadores, quienes tenían la intención de establecer el castillo de la familia cerca de un lago en las colinas. Inspirados por la bella y dramática locación de Dunnottar, decidieron mudarlo más cerca del mar. *En Escocia se produce un fenómeno natural con las emanaciones de pantanos y ciénagas que se filtran por la tierra y que generan ‘luces’ azules como una llama intensa. La tradición escocesa dice que algunas personas siguen esas luces, pensando que se tratan de pequeñas hadas. El equipo de producción cogió este mito y creó las "Luces Mágicas" que iluminan un sendero y atraen a Mérida hacia el bosque, cambiando así su destino. Enlaces * Página oficial Galeria Brave.png ValientePixar.jpg brave_ver4_xlg.jpg brave_ver13_xlg.jpg brave_ver14.jpg brave_ver2_xlg.jpg brave_xlg.jpg valente-poster-brasil-familia.jpg brave_ver10.jpg brave-poster-lords.jpg brave-poster-king-fergus-queen-elinor.jpg brave-poster-triplets.jpg brave-wallpaper-merida.jpg brave-wallpaper-triplets.jpg brave-wallpaper-angus.jpg brave-wallpaper-king-fergus.jpg brave-wallpaper-queen-elinor.jpg family-brave.jpg brave-wallpaper-lord-macintosh.jpg brave-wallpaper-lord-macguffin.jpg brave-wallpaper-lord-dingwall.jpg brave-wallpaper-young-macintosh.jpg brave-wallpaper-young-macguffin.jpg Pixar_Brave_Character_Wee_Dingwall.jpg Vídeografía Internacional Brave Teaser Brave Trailer Brave "The Prize" Trailer Brave "Families Legend" Trailer Brave Takes on the NFL Draft Brave Stories Merida Kilt - Are You Brave Enough? Happy Mother's Day - Disney•Pixar's Brave 6 22 Happy Father's Day - Disney•Pixar's BRAVE - June 22 Disney•Pixar's BRAVE - "One Family" TV Spot Disney•Pixar's BRAVE - "One Family" Extended TV Spot Freedom Broch! 19 Classic Bagpipe Hits in One Compilation! Solve Your Problems with Witch's Magical Mystery Brew! The Brave Summer Games Brave - In Theaters Friday! Brave - Now Playing! Brave - Available November 13 on Blu-ray & DVD Combo Pack and HD Digital Disney•Pixar's Brave - Available to Own November 13 Happy Thanksgiving from Disney•Pixar's Brave Latinoamérica Valiente Tráiler Oficial Valiente Tráiler Oficial 2 Valiente Tráiler - Familia Aventurera Valiente Juegos de verano Valiente Kilt por Ruff McLauren Valiente Día de la Madre Valiente Feliz Día del Padre Valiente La Bruja Valiente soyvaliente Valiente Difunde la noticia - soyvaliente España Brave (Indomable) Teaser Tráiler Oficial Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Tráiler Oficial Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Segundo Tráiler Oficial Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Vídeo 'Falda escocesa' Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Retrato Familiar - Fergus y Elinor Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Retrato familiar - Lores Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Vídeo 'Claves del coraje' Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Juegos de verano Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Anuncio 'Que corra la voz' Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Proximamente en DVD y Blu-ray Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Edición DVD y Blu-ray Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Ya en DVD, Blu-ray y 3D Combo Disney · Pixar Oficial Detrás de escenas Brave Behind the Scenes Featurette Brave Magic Disney PIxar Brave Brave Old World Disney Pixar Brave - Filmmaking Process with Director Mark Andrews Brave Wonder Moss Disney Pixar Brave Dirty Hairy People Disney Pixar Brave - Designing and Developing a Character Merida Brave It's English Sort Of Disney Pixar Brave Merida and Elinor Disney Pixar Moments with MAndrews - "Dancefloor" Moments with MAndrews - "Square Go" Moments with MAndrews - "Action in Brave" Brave (Indomable) Making of; 'Pixar en Escocia' Disney · Pixar Oficial Brave (Indomable) Making of 'La Historia' Disney· Pixar Oficial Enlaces externos * ar:أسطورة مريدا de:Merida - Legende der Highlands en:Brave fi:Urhea fr:Rebelle it:Ribelle - The Brave ja:メリダとおそろしの森 nl:Brave pl:Merida Waleczna pt-br:Valente ru:Храбрая сердцем uk:Відважна zh:勇敢传说 Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Pixar Animation Studios Categoría:Brave Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Oscar